Lazos de Sangre
by Altair SC
Summary: - ¿Comprometido? ¿Yo? ¡Estas de coña! Nunca en la vida - Es la clase de respuesta de Sirius Black daría si alguien le preguntara si va a sentar cabeza, todo antes de que su familia lograra domarle, en medio de la guerra no puede arriesgar más la vida de sus amigos. Los merodeadores saldrán de esta (?) ÉPOCA DE LOS MERODEADORES.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y eso la yo saben.

¡Hola!

Después de una ausencia muy grande (Si, os juro terminare mis otros fics) traigo una nuevas historia :3 Es No canon (obviamente) muchos saben que a mi me gusta más respetar el canon y hacer fics sobre momentos que pudieron haber pasado, sin embargo, este es una excepción. Algunas cosas no cuadraran con la historia original así que no me mateis D:

Espero que disfruten el primer cap y lamento si fue un poco pesado pero es que aun estoy un poco oxidada T_T

* * *

\- Elige una – ordenó bruscamente Walburga Black entregándole cuatro sobres gruesos.

Sirius la miró a los ojos desafiándole, tenía todas las de perder pero aun así ella no se salvaría de sus miradas fulminantes. Dejo caer los sobres en la mesita negra frente a él y con el ceño fruncido los comenzó a abrir sorprendiéndose internamente de la cantidad de fotografías e información que había en cada uno.

\- Ya sabía que eres una psicópata pero esta vez te luciste – le dijo en tono ácido.

Le asqueaba la situación, si antes odiaba a su familia justo ahora ya no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía por ellos ¿Había un sentimiento más fuerte que el odio puro? Respiro hondo y examinó brevemente las cuatro fotografías de las chicas que le presentaba. Se demoró un rato analizando la situación, Walburga le había ganado y no sabía si era momentáneo o si iba en serio, estaba loca y por experiencia no podía arriesgar más porque en esa ocasión no solo él resultaría afectado, ella y Orión se estaban metiendo con sus amigos e incluso con las familias de estos, necesitaba pensar detenidamente el siguiente paso que daría. ¿Debía elegir tal y como ella deseaba? O ¿solo se dejaría llevar por un impulso? Si iba en serio se estaría condenado aunque al final el resultado era el mismo, las cuatro chicas de las fotografías no le ayudarían…

\- ¡Apresúrate! – Le ordenó su linda madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos abruptamente - Empieza a leer sobre alguna, ¿Crees que una petición como esta se logra de la noche a la mañana? Aún necesito arreglar tu asquerosa imagen frente a la familia de la chica que escojas, eres un dolor de culo por acarrearnos tantos problemas ¡¿Ya te decidiste?! – volvió a preguntar esta vez a gritos.

A la mierda.

\- ¡Has lo que quieras maldito murciélago! – Gritó él furiosamente levantándose de la silla y volcando la mesita en el proceso - ¡No creas que has ganado vieja bruja! – le dijo aun gritando y señalándole mientras iba hacía la puerta de la habitación – Encontrare la manera de que tú y toda esta asquerosa familia se vaya a la mierda, y cuando eso pase seré libre – terminó saliendo del lugar dando un portazo.

Se alejó del salón tan rápido como pudo dejando atrás los gritos de su loca madre, sería mejor irse y regresar al día siguiente así no tendría que soportar los gritos y maldiciones que le lanzaría el resto del día por su comportamiento. Corrió a la chimenea de la mansión antes de que alguien lo alcanzara ya con un destino en mente, utilizó los polvos flu y se fue.

Apareció en la chimenea de los Potter dándose un golpe en el trasero por la llegada y asustando al señor Potter en el proceso que pareciera estaba leyendo El Profeta en uno de los sillones.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Sirius, que susto me has dado – le dijo Fleamont Potter a modo de saludo mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse – James nos dijo que no has respondido a sus cartas ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó preocupado observándolo minuciosamente.

Sirius se sacudió la ropa negando con la cabeza y tratando de sonreírle con el ánimo que se cargaba.

\- No se preocupe señor Potter, disculpe por presentarme tan de repente y en cuando a las cartas, bueno las lechuzas de mi casa han caído enfermas así que no me fue posible darle respuesta a James – mintió excusándose con eso y alzando la cabeza tratando de hacerle ver que todo iba bien, después todo no podía soltarle que los Black planeaban contra ellos solo porque James era su amigo utilizando esa relación para que Sirius aceptara los tratos de sus padres ¿verdad? Le causaría un infarto al pobre hombre si le soltaba las amenazas que les habían dado. – Por cierto, ¿Se encuentra James? – preguntó como si nada.

El señor Potter se recoloco las gafas que llevaba y le respondió no sin antes observarlo a manera de análisis. – Sí, está en su habitación, seguramente te estará esperando ya sabes cómo se pone. – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sirius agradeció y se dirigió a la habitación de James, fue una suerte encontrarse con Fleamont en lugar de Euphemia Potter, la señora Potter no le habría dejado en paz hasta que le hubiera dicho la verdad.

\- ¡Potter! – gritó entrando la habitación y recibiendo en seguida la punta de la varita de James en el pecho junto con los gritos del mismo.

\- ¡Lo sabía, eras tú! Maldito, ¿Has olvidado tus obligaciones? – Preguntó obligando a Sirius a retroceder – ¡Tres semanas! ¡Ni una carta! ¡No supe nada ti! ¿Quieres matarme de la preocupación? – dejó la varita de lado y se lanzó al cuello de Black.

\- ¡Déjame, no respiro! - protestó Sirius tratando de quitarse a Cornamenta de encima - ¡Quítate! ¿Qué clase de bienvenida masculina en esta? – preguntó logrando zafarse y empujando su amigo a una distancia considerable. – Oye, tengo que decirte algo, es algo serio…- empezó un poco agitado.

\- ¡NO! Yo tengo que decirte algo, ¿En que diablos estabas pensando? – Comenzó - ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres mi amistad? – Preguntó dramatizando un poco - ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma contestar una jodida carta? ¡Eh! ¡Quince putos minutos! Hasta he puesto nerviosos a Remus y Peter porque tú, desgraciado, no respondías. –

\- ¡Tranquilízate y déjame hablar! – pidió a gritos para que se callara de una vez por todas.

James lo miró con los ojos abiertos y comenzó a dramatizar de nuevo.

\- Me gritaste – dijo en voz baja ofendido

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Compórtate, a ti no te sale el drama, no me quites el papel. – le dijo dándole una colleja.

\- Tranquilo, solo quería probarte – le dijo sobándose el lugar donde le golpeo - ¿Y bien? – preguntó esperando a que le diera una explicación.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se alegró de haberse ido aunque sea por un momento, seguramente cuando volviera a ese infierno lo intentarían matar pero valía la pena. Respiro hondo y se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

\- Estoy comprometido – soltó, no tenía caso darle vueltas al tema, se lo diría todo al fin de cuentas así que ¿Por qué contenerse? – O más bien lo estaré pronto.

El rostro de James pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión y después se echó a reír.

\- Oye amigo, ya basta no juegues. – Dijo en medio de carcajadas – Esta bien, ya vi que estas bien – siguió sobándose el estómago y caminando hacia el escritorio que tenía por ahí – Es una locura, les diré a Remus y Peter que estas como siempre. –

Sirius le observó con el ceño fruncido, no podía culparle ¿Él? ¿En esa situación? Era estúpido pero cierto.

\- Es en serio – prosiguió cruzándose de brazos – Estaré comprometido pronto y no se con quién –

James respiró hondo y lo volteó a ver desde la silla donde estaba con la pluma en la mano.

\- Ya basta, ¿Vale? Está bien, no es necesario que sigas, no te sale – insistió – Deja ese papel para mí, yo si estaré comprometido con mi pelirroja. –

Lo observó por unos momentos y al ver que el semblante de Sirius no cambiaba se empezó a preocupar.

\- Es broma ¿verdad? – preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia él – Tú no puedes hablar de estas cosas, ¡venga hombre!, le rompes el corazón a una chica más o menos dos veces por semana, sales con otras cada quieres y básicamente tu y yo las tenemos comiendo de nuestras manos. ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Tú no eres un enamoradizo y tampoco un Malfoy o algo así! – exclamó para después callarse olvidando por un momento que estaba hablando con alguien que pertenecía a una familia así.

Se lo pensó un momento, la familia Potter no tenía esa arcaica costumbre así que él podía ir libremente por ahí pero ellos no, ahora que recordaba la prima de Sirius, Narciss, estaba comprometida con Malfoy porque así se arregló desde siempre, pero no podían hacerle eso a él ¿Verdad? Básicamente habían planeado el festejo del día en que lo desheredaran.

Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarlo, iba en serio.

\- Dime –

\- Walburga se aprovechó de… algo – No podía decírselo, simplemente no podía – Ella y Orión jugaron bien sus cartas y hoy me entregaron sobres ¿sabes? Eran de este grueso – explicó indicándole con sus dedos como eran – Los abrí y… son unos malditos locos, tenían información detallada de cuatro chicas, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres, ni siquiera los leí solo los arroje y me fui – suspiró y se recostó – No sé qué hacer Cornamenta -

\- Fúgate – respondió en seguida – Ven conmigo, mis padres te recibirán con gusto ¡En serio!, viviremos bien y cuando salgamos de Hogwarts podemos irnos a cualquier lugar, Canuto mi madre te adora, no se negara –

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Como si no hubiera considerado esa opción antes.

\- Imposible, si no hago lo que ellos dicten y manden cumplirán sus amenazas y créeme que lo harán – le dijo antes de que volviera hablar – No puedo arriesgarlos así, es muy fácil Cornamenta decir que no importa lo que quieran podremos con ello pero no, créeme que no – le dijo anticipando sus palabras – Walburga está loca, esa bruja nos trata como objetos aunque a Regulus no parece que le moleste, ella patea niños muggle por placer y es capaz de muchas cosas, lo sé – explicó recordando los momentos oscuros de sus infancia cuando ella esforzaba en que ambos aprendieran magia negra – Orión es el gran señor, es un inútil casi siempre pero después de todo él es que da el apellido Black, la gente hace lo que él dice… no es fácil. Y justo ahora ya sabes Bellatrix se ha unido con ya sabes quien junto a su ridículo prometido – suspiró. – Básicamente, te amenazaron a ti y a todos, familia incluida. No puedo cargar con eso. – le confesó.

¿Cómo se vería? Como un cobarde seguramente, él no era un cobarde pero si debía contenerse por sus amigos y aceptar esa estupidez entonces lo haría, no sería el responsable de llevar a la tumba a las personas que más quería.

James sabía a lo que se refería, las amenazas eran muchas y las opciones muy pocas si lo ponían así. Complicado, era muy complicado.

\- Entonces no hay opción – concluyó James – No, debe haber otro camino solo que no hemos pensado en ello - agregó rápidamente – Solo hay que calmarnos, esto saldrá bien.

Sirius no tenía mucha paciencia cuando insistían en un tema zanjado e imposible pero había sido un día tan agotador que se decidió por dejar que Cornamenta dijera lo que quisiera. Ya lo había decidido, no podía hacer más por el momento. Cerró lo ojos adormilándose, desde que lo había soltado todo se sentía más relajado. Antes de inevitablemente ponerse a dormir pensó vagamente en que debió poner un poco más de atención a los sobres, quizá Walburga lo emparejara con una loca fea, ojala no fuera más alta que él aunque eso era casi imposible.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Por favor, dejen un review con su opinión. ¡Muchas gracias! :*


End file.
